


London Calling Part 2

by TheFutureMrsCapaldi



Series: London Calling [2]
Category: In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutureMrsCapaldi/pseuds/TheFutureMrsCapaldi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just had an enjoyable afternoon with Malcolm, but you're not quite done yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Calling Part 2

After hours of uninterrupted, animalistic sex, Malcolm insisted he wanted food. I was hungry for more of HIM, personally. I begged him to order room service, but he was worried about being caught with me, having newspaper headlines about him that he couldn’t talk the press out of. So, I grudgingly agreed, and he told me he would be back in half an hour with a curry. He offered to buy me something, which I thought was really gentlemanly of him. I declined, saying, “Hurry back, though. I don’t think I’m finished with you yet.”

After he left, I figured he wouldn’t come back. I mean, we’d had a lot, and I mean a LOT, of fun in the last twelve hours. I thought he would leave well-satisfied, and I wouldn’t have blamed him if he only wanted that time. After all, I wasn’t his girlfriend or anything. I didn’t even know if he HAD a girlfriend… or a wife. I hadn’t noticed a ring on his finger, but then again, most of the time I was looking… and touching… and kissing… elsewhere.

I was surprised when twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. “Who is it?” I called out. “It’s me,” I heard his gorgeous Glaswegian voice reply. I ran to the door, and there he was, a takeaway tray in one hand, his drink in the other. “That was quick,” I said, and took his food and drink from him to set on the table next to the bed. Just as I’d set them down, I felt his arms encircle me from behind, hands on my breasts. I felt his warm breath in my ear as he whispered, “It’s MY turn to be in charge, you fucking bitch.”

I felt a strange combination of scared and horny when he said that. After all, I was the one used to being the aggressor, at least with him. He let go of my left breast to grab my hair and roughly pull my head back. Then, he started planting soft, long, slow kisses from my earlobe, down my neck, to my shoulder. The five o’clock shadow on his lips and cheeks tickled, making every inch of my body tingle. He started biting my shoulder, gently at first, then slightly harder. I whimpered at the sensation, and felt myself getting wet and twitchy.

His right hand left my other breast then, reaching down for my cleft. I felt his long, slender fingers parting me, destined for my clitoris. I gasped in pleasure when contact was made, and he started lightly flicking me back and forth. My knees started to buckle, and he lowered me facedown onto the bed we'd used earlier. I could smell the aroma of the fluids we’d left there, which excited me in a way I didn’t think possible.

The whole time, he never stopped stimulating me. His fingers slid backwards until he had one finger inside me, then two. Moving them slowly in and out, his fingers still clutching my hair, he said in a rough voice, “You want me to fuck you, bitch?” I couldn’t answer in words, only a soft moan into the coverlet, which trailed into a whimper as I felt his fingers leave me. I heard a sucking noise as he cleaned his fingers with his mouth. “Fuck, you STILL taste good, nice and sweet,” he said quietly.

I listened as he unfastened his belt one-handed, then the nearly silent buzz of his zipper being pulled down. I was twitching uncontrollably now, desperate to feel him inside me. Finally, a thud as his pants hit the floor. He penetrated me roughly, jerking my head back. I cried out in both pleasure and pain, as he thrust inside me, alternating his strokes from jackhammer hard to agonizingly slowly. I whimpered, gasped, and moaned in turns, not believing what this man was accomplishing in me.

Every time I felt myself about to come he sensed it, and would slow down, saying, “Not yet. I’ll fuck you how I want to fuck you, you’ll come when I want you to come.” I screamed in frustration that time, and he let out a low chuckle. “Not as fun, being teased instead of the teaser, is it?” He continued his slow thrusts, and on one he hit my G spot. My whole body seemed to arch backward toward him with the intensity of the contact. When that happened, I think he finally lost control. “Oh fuck, I can’t take it any more,” he almost wailed, then I felt him speeding up.

His hand let go of my hair so he could put both hands on my breasts then, pinching and twisting the nipples as our bodies collided again and again. I heard a series of ululating noises being emitted from my throat as he bit my back; I think he drew blood at one point, he started licking my back and my cries became louder. Just when I thought I would go mad from pleasure, he made a long, loud groaning noise. I came at the same time, pulsing around him as our juices ran down my legs.

He collapsed on top of me, his breath in my right ear, his stubble tickling my neck. “What’s fucking wrong with me, I can’t even fucking control myself around you,” he said. I laughed a little, and answered, “I don’t know, maybe you’re addicted to fucking me, maybe you’re just addicted to fucking.” “Oh, trust me, it’s not just addicted to fucking. I think I’m just fucking addicted to YOU.” Because I knew he couldn’t see my face, I smiled broadly. I knew what I would be doing the rest of this trip when I wasn’t attending the seminar. I wished I didn’t even have to ATTEND the seminar, or go home at the end of it. This Malcolm Tucker guy, who I knew from the papers was used to being in control of things, had lost control to ME. I felt like the lioness who has conquered the huge wildebeest. I even licked my lips in satisfaction.


End file.
